


it’s better to burn than to fade away but baby, you were worse than nicotine

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Metaphors, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...you were a supernova with a cigarette...</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s better to burn than to fade away but baby, you were worse than nicotine

  
you were a supernova with a cigarette  
hanging from your glistening lips  
freshly shaved legs on display  
through tattered black jeans

you liked to kiss my battle wounds  
and so I ran headfirst into war  
until I feared that I might spill  
my last drops of blood  
with my head against your pillow  
and the fear  
only made me  
kiss you harder

your cigarette burnt down to its butt  
you reached out your hand  
and set it to rest upon my lips  
its ashes fell into my lap  
and set me aflame  
for you

it has been months  
since my final cigarette and  
I will never inhale  
the poison that you were  
again.


End file.
